Looking For You!
by DAKMAPA-DAKMAPA
Summary: Tao pergi menuju Korea selatan dari China demi menemukan seseorang yang pernah menolongnya dulu. akan tetapi, berada di Korea tidaklah semudah yang dipikirkannya. kesulitan terbesarnya adalah masalah bahasa, budaya, dan kehadiran seseorang yang tak pernah di duganya berada di Korea. Warning : FF Yaoi TaoRis Couple. (tapi couple yg lain ada juga kok) dont like, dont read!
1. I'm In Korea!

Tao berjalan tak tentu arah di keramaian jalan-jalan di Seoul membawa tas trol yang besar. Sesekali, ia pusing. Entah, mungkin karena kebisingan suara dari bahasa yang sangat asing di telinganya saja, atau juga karena belum juga menemukan alamat rumah yang di tuju. Saking peningnya, Tao memopang kepalanya dengan tangan."Apartemen chosung, nomor 4... ahh... yang manaaa, lagi apartemen Chosung? Aku bahkan tak dapat membaca tulisan orang Korea... kenapa aku kemari?" Serunya dengan logat mandirin yang kental. Namun, saat matanya melihat benda berwarna silver berhiaskan manik-manik biru emerald yang cantik di pergelangan tangannya, ia kembali teringat dengan seseorang yang memberikannya. Orang korea itu. Semangat kembali tersirat di wajahnya. "Ah! He.. hey! Do you know dimana eh... 'apa bahasa inggrisnya dimana?' Ah! Apartement Chosung! Chosung?" Tanya Tao kepada seorang wanita di pinggir jalan. Wanita itu terlihat senang karena seorang turis tampan menanyainya, tapi juga bingung dengan apa yang mau ditanyai oleh Tao.

Tao bingung, tapi setelah kembali melihat gelang itu, ia kembali bersemangat dan mulai kreatif. Memakai bahasa tubuh. Kedua tangannya, ia bentuk menyerupaisebuah bangunan, sambil mulutnya berkata Chosung... Chosung... dan Chosung. Wanita itu mulai mengerti. Tapi hanya pada bagian Chosung. Di Korea, banyak yang bernama Chosung anyway. "Ah! Apartemen... Chosun apartemen..." Wanita itu mulai berkata, kemudian, tanpa tau apa-apa, Tao di bawa ke sebuah bangunan.

Tidak seperti yang berada di pikirannya, bangunan itu tidak besar, hanya seperti ruko saja. Berkali-kali ia berpikir, bangunan ini tidak seperti apartemen sama sekali. Tak mungkin banyak orang maupun keluarga tinggal di sini. Tapi wanita itu terus berceloteh dengan bahasa korea yang sama sekali tak dikuasainya dan membawanya kedalam bangunan itu.

Di dalam ruangan itu, ternyata tidak seperti bayangan Tao lagi. Setelah masuk pintu utama, ia dapat melihat meja resepsionis beserta resepsionisnya, 2 sofa polos yang di taruh menyender dengan dinding, dan beberapa tanaman hias. Simple, tapi sangat pas dengan gaya bangunannya sendiri. Simple. Selain itu, di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka bertiga. Tao, wanita pengantar, dan resepsionis.

Tao masih sibuk memperhatikan saat si wanita itu berbica dengan resepsionis yang juga wanita. Beberapa kali pun Tao mendengar bahasa Korea, ia tetap tak paham apa yang mereka katakan. Jeda beberapa menit, si wanita pengantarnya sedikit membungkuk dan berjalan keluar dan menghilang setelah itu. Tao benar-benar tau apa yang sedang terjadi, dan mengapa di tinggal di tempat ini.

"Nama anda siapa?" Tanya wanita resepsionis dengan senyum ke arah Tao, bukan senyum biasa tentunya, bila melihat wajah tampan Tao, siapapun tahu maksud senyum itu. Tao kaget saat sang resepsionis dapat menyebutkan kosa kata mandarin. "Ah... nama saya, Huang Zitao" Jawab Tao sedikit gugup.

"Anneonghaseo, selamat datang di Republik Korea, atas dasar apa anda kemari, tuan Huang?" Tanya sang resepsionis sambil sedikit menundukan kepalanya. Tao yang gugup, ikut menundukkan kepala. Tidak mendengar respons lansung dari Tao, resepsionis bertanya-tanya, tapi kemudian teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, anda mungkin tak tau tempat apa ini, tapi tenang saja, ini bukan tempat yang aneh. Ini adalah tempat yang paling tepat untuk anda kunjungi kalau anda kehilangan arah di kota kami Seoul. Ini adalah rumah guide Republik Korea untuk warga negara asing. Anda bisa bertanya lokasi, kebudayaan, bahkan menerima guide dari kami jika anada sedang dalam berpariwisata. Silakan bertanya sepuasnya.." Seru resepsionis dengan sopan. Namun Tao hampir mau tertawa. Walau dapat berbica bahasa mandarin, resepsionis ini terdengar sangat kaku.

"Ah, saya tidak datang untuk berlibur. Saya mau mengunjungi teman yang berada di Korea. Rencanya saya mau ke sini.." Seru Tao menunjukkan kertas alamat pada sang resepsionis. Si Resepsionis mengangguk, dan langsung mengetik di komputernya yang menyala. Tao yakin wanita itu sedang mencari alamat itu.

"Ah, anda benar-benar beruntung, dari sini, anda hanya perlu naik bis sekali, lalu berjalan beberapa meter. " Resepsionis berkata sambil mengembalikan kertas Tao.

"Hm... Apa naik taksi bisa? Saya pusing kalau nanti mencari sendiri lagi... " Kata Tao sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Oh, jika anda mau naik taksi, mari saya antar, biar saya membritahu supir Taksinya.."

Tao dan resepsionis berjalan keluar bersama, dan di tepi jalan, wanita resepsionis itu menyetop sebuah taksi kosong. Kemudian mempersilakan Tao masuk terlebih dahulu, lalu memberitahu supir taksi alamatnya. Kemudian masih dengan hormat, resepsionis itu menundukkan kepalanya, hingga taksi Tao meluncur menuju badan jalan.

Taksi berhenti di sebuah apartemen yang menurut Tao lumayan bagus. Setelah membayar, Tao menarik trol tasnya, dan kembali ke resepsionis yang berada di raung lobi dan menanyai di mana kamar nomor 404. Tidak seperti tadi, sang resepsionis langsung mengerti, dan memberi tahu Tao dengan bahasa badan bahwa kamar yang ia cari ada di lantai 20. Tao tanpa lama-lama berjalan menuju lift, lalu memencet nomor 20.

Tao benar-benar senang, penantiannya berakhir. Ia di Korea Selatan, di Apartemen Chosun, dan sebentar lagi di kamar nomor 404, kamar milik yang lelah dapat beristirahat.

Teeng! Pintu lift membuka, Tao masih dengan tangan penuh tas trol besarnya dari nomor-nomor kamar yang ia lewati, sepertinya kamar 404 ada di ujung lorong. Dan benar saja, tepat di ujung lorong.

Kini tubuhnya berada di hadapan kamar 404. Tanpa menunggu lama, Tao memencet tombol bel, berharap temannya yang sudah lama tak bertemu segera membuka dan Tao bisa cepat beristirahat setelah perjalanan melelahkan yang ia lakukan hari ini. Tapi..

Tak ada tanggapan dari dalam rumah, bahkan setelah berkali-kali ia pencet bel itu dengan kasar. "Mungkin tak ada orang..." Pikirnya mau berbalik, dan mungkin menangis. Jika mengingat tak tahu Seoul,dan bahkan terkunci di luar semalaman, atau mungkin bisa lebih, hatinya capek, dan badannya. Namun,setelah jeda itu, ia mendengar suar seseorang dari dalam kamar. Namun tak jelas. Tao jadi berfikir pasti ada orang di dalam. Tak mungkin tak ada.

Pikirannya terganggu setelah mendengar suara Prang! Dari dalam kamar. 'Apa... jangan-jangan ada orang jahat atau maling!' Pikirnya. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, ia tinggalknan tasnya dari tangan, dan segera mencoba membuka pintu kamar. Pikiran pertamanya adalh mendobrak, walau ia tahu mungkin tidak akan terdobrak, tapi ternyata pintunya tak terkunci sama sekali. Bergegas Tao berlari masuk ke dalam kamar.

Namun, saat ia masuk, pemandangan yang di suguhi benar-benar membuatnya kaget. Pemandangan dari sebuah tubuh laki-laki berada di bawah tubuh laki-laki lainnya. Tao awalnya berfikir bahwa itu pertengakaran, tapi... suara desahan apa itu? Dan lagi... keduannya tak memakai baju atasan, dan tak ada tanda-tanda berantem sama sekali.

"A..Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

Laki-laki yang berada di bawah lalu menyadari ada seseorang, dan memandang ke arah laki-laki yang mengganggu keduanya.

"Ta.. Tao.."


	2. My Friend become

"A..Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

Laki-laki yang berada di bawah lalu menyadari ada seseorang, dan memandang ke arah laki-laki yang mengganggu keduanya.

"Ta.. Tao.."

"Ke... kenapa kau... apa yang.." Tao tak dapat benar-benar berbicara. Semua kata yang keluar benar-benar terbata-bata.

"Ta.. Tao... ini.."

"Kau... Apa kau gila, Baekhyun!" Seru Tao masih tak percaya.

Baekhyun benar-benar pusing untuk menjelaskan, apalagi pada posisinya kali ini. Maka,dengan cepat Baekhyun mendorong laki-laki yang lebih besar darinya hingga ia bisa berdiri. Karena tiba-tiba didorong, laki-laki yang lebih besar kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh di karpet.

"Tao, kita ngobrol sambil minum saja, kemari" Seru Baekhyun dengan logat mandarin yang baik. Tao awalnya enggan,tapi kalau melihat itu sebagai hal yang mungkin terbaik saat ini, ia mengangguk, dan mengikuti Baekhyun ke sebuah ruangan yang ia pikir dapur dan meja makan. Saat ia melewati laki-laki tinggi yang posisinya tadi di atas tubuh Baekhyun, sembunyi-sembunyi, Tao memperhatikan laki-laki itu. Ia tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi darinya yang sudah 184 cm. Dan lagi, badannya benar-benar bagus, apalagiwajahnya. Benar-benar tipe laki-laki tampan.

'Padahal dengan wajah dan tubuhnya itu, ia bisa mendapatkan wanita yang berkualitas tinggi. Mengapa ia memilih Baekhyun? Yang jelas-jelas laki-laki seperti dirinya.'

Melihat tatapan curiga dari Tao, laki-laki tinggi itu segera memakai bajunya, jaket, lalu mengambil barang-barang lainnya.

"Baekhunie, aku pulang saja hari ini.." Serulaki-laki itu.

"Iya, lebih baik kau pulang saja hari ini, temanku mau menginap hari ini, hati-hati di jalan.." Seru Baekhyun dari arah dapur.

Mendengar jawaban singkat dan cepat Baekhyun, nampaknya laki-laki tinggi itu tak terlalu menyukainya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu.

Saat sudah berada di bibir pintu, laki-laki itu berbalik sebentar, dan menatap Tao dengan seksama. Menyadari postur Tao yang juga tinggi dan wajahnya yang tampan, terbesit di pikirannya sesuatu yang membahayakan bagi hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Dia tidur dimana?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya pertanyaan bodoh sih? Tentu saja tidur di kasur..." Seru Baekhyun yang muncul dari dapur dengan nampan yang di atasnya tersedia 2 buah cangkir berisi kopi yang kemudian di suguhkan kepada Tao. "Denganmu?" Tanya laki-laki tinggi itu lagi.

Baekhyun menatap kesal laki-laki itu, lalu mengangguk. Seolah belum cukup meyakinkan, Baekhyun mengatakan denga jelas. "Denganku!"

"Tidak boleh! Kalau kau tidur degannya, aku takkan pulanng!" Laki-laki itu berteriak sebal saat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang juga sudah sebal, berjalan ke arah pintu, sehingga berhadapan dengan laki-laki tinggi itu. Sebelumberkata sesuatu, Baekhyun menjitak kepala dengan rambut hitam pendek laki-laki di hadapannya. "Bodoh! Kau pikir semua orang berpikiran jorok sepertimu? Sana pulang! Tao tidak akan pernah melakukan hal-hal aneh!"

"Suruh dia tidur di sofa agar aku lega!"

"Ya! Tao itu tamuku! Dia baru terbang dari China ke Korea, dan mencari tempat ini! Apa kau gila membiarkan dia tidur di sofa hanya menambah badannya sakit!"

"Kalau begitu, kau yang tidur di sofa!"

"Aish! Kau ini menyebalkan! Aku bilang Tao tak akan melakukan apapun, dan aku tidak sudi tidur di sofa! Sudah kau pulang! Sana san..!" Usir Baekhyun dengan sebal.

Namun sebelum semua ucapanya keluar dengan sempurna, mulutnya terkunci oleh sentuhan bibir dari laki-laki di hadapannya. Ciuman manis itu terasa sangat lama. Setidaknya untuk Tao yang seperti di kacangin. Dan pastinya merasa yang tidak canggung, saat melihat 2 orang ciuman dengan panas dan lama.

"Ah! Sudah sana pergi! Dasar!" Seru Baekhyun kesal. Segera laki-laki tinggi itu keluar, dan hilang dari pandangan Tao dan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, hebat bahasa koreanya apa?" Tanya Tao.

"Hah?! Oh Daebak..." Jawab Baekhyun sambil salah tingkah.

"Oh, Daebak... daebak Baekhyun. Aku baru liat ciuman live yang lama danmesra sekali, apalagi laki-laki dengan laki-laki..." Seru Tao sambil geleng-geleng masih menolak untuk percayasemua fakta yang sangat mengejutkan ini.

Baekhyun menjadi lebih salah tingkah. Lalu duduk di samping mengambil cangkirnya di mejadan menyesapisinya.

"Baekhyun, 2 tahun tak bertemu, kau berubah banyak sekali. Selain masalah 'itu', penampilanmu juga lebih gaul."

"Dan kau mengejutkanku dengan tinggimu. Dulu aku yakin aku lebih tinggi darimu.." Seru Baekhyun sambil menaruh cangkirnya. Tao tertawa seperlunya.

"Siapa dia? Apa hubungan kalian? Dan seberapa jauh kau... dengan.. dia, hm.." Tao tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba bibirnya terasa ngilu.

"Hm... laki-laki itu namanya Park Channyeol. Dia adalah pacarku, dan aku adalah selingkuhannya... seberapa jauh? Mungkin lebih jauh dari apa yang kau liat tadi.." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Selingkuhan?"

"Ahahahaha.." Baekhyun tertawa simpul sebelum berkata denganwajah sedikit muram. "Dia anak orang kaya. Dia sering di jodohkan dengan cara kencan buta yang sudah di settng oleh orang tuanya, jadi ia pilih memilih salah satu di antara kencan butanya untuk di jadikan pacar. Hanya untuk tak disuruh pergi ke kencan buta lagi.." Jawab Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, laki-laki berwajah sedikit muramitu memnadang ke arah Tao. Tao sejak tadi tak banyak menanggapi.

"Apa kau jijik padaku? Benci padaku sekarang? Aku seorang laki-laki yang memiliki dan menyukai laki-laki lainnya. Aku bahkan menjadi seorang selingkuhan. Kalau kau merasa tak nyaman denganku, kau boleh meninggalkanku. Aku tak akan melarang.."

Tao memandang tak percaya pada Baekhyun. Namun ia berpikir dan kemudian berkata,"Baekhyun, aku akan membencimu jika kau berbohong padaku. Kalau masalah orientasi-mu itu, walau tak suka, itu bukan urusanku. Kaulah yang menjalaninya. Baek... kau tahu berapa lama kita bersahabat? Aku yakin lebih lama dari pada kau dengan si Park itu. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan dia merusak hubungan ini. Sudahlah... dan, aku tak akan jijik dan benci padamu Baekhyun, apalagi sampai pergi dari sini. Kalau bukan di sini, aku harus tinggal dimana lagi di Korea ini?"

"Tao.."

"Dan aku beri tahu padamu. Kalaupun aku pergi dari sini, itu untuk menghajar si Park jika dia mencampakkanmu dan bila aku sudah menemukan 'orang itu'.." Tambah Tao. Mendengar semua itu, Baekhyuntertawa."Ya, hajar dia dengan kung fu mu! Habisi dia!" Baekhyun menambahkan.

"Oh ya, aku berharap di sini kau benar-benar ketemu 'orang itu'.." Baekhyun kembali menyesap teh nya yang sudahmulai mendingin hingga habis.

"Doakan, ya! Karena aku benar-benar tidakberniat kembali ke China kalau aku tidak menemukan dia."

"Ya, aku benar-benar berharapkau cepat menemukan 'dia'! karena aku tak bisa jika kau tinggal disini lama. Kau mengerti kan, seperti yang kau lihat, Channyeol benar-benar pencemburu.."

Setelah berbincang-bincang soal Channyeol, soal jaman dulu saat di China, dan sebagainya, Tao segera membilas badannya yang bau dan lelah dengan air hangat yang keluar dar shower. Setelah itu tanpa basa basi, ia membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang Baekhyun. Setelah itu baru Baekhyun ikut tertidur.


End file.
